Unsponsored Content 2: Advertisements Rising
by beastlycharizard13
Summary: After having been tricked by Leslie, Jimmy tries to stop her and Nathan before it's too late. At the same time, Garrison, Victoria, Caitlyn, and Randy continue their investigation and make a shocking discovery about PC Principal's relationship to Leslie. Takes place after the new episode "Truth And Advertising" Spoilers for those who have not seen that yet. Not part of RFSP.


Unsponsored Content 2: Advertisements Rising

 **A/N: …Well THAT happened!**

 **Damn, that was one hell of an episode, I must say. It certainly had a lot of different little plot lines going with it. But just like "Sponsored Content", this week's episode, "Truth And Advertising" left me with a lot of questions at the end, all of which I'm sure will be perfectly cleared up by the end of episode 1910.**

 **What happened to PC Principal and all his frat bros? Why does Stan think Kyle's in on all this? I can see why Kyle would suspect Stan, since Randy's a PC frat member, but why does Stan suspect Kyle? And, wow, that fist fight between them must've been the first time they've really hated each other since Season TWO! (The Season 2 finale, "Prehistoric Ice Man" is the one I'm referring to)**

 **Well, according to Stan, he suspects him because Kyle's "changed" since PC Principal's arrival? Changed? How exactly? That's what I don't understand…how exactly has Kyle "changed"? Stan said it was because Kyle concluded "that PC Principal can't be beat". Um, excuse me, wasn't that CARTMAN that said that in the first episode, not Kyle? And like Cartman himself even said in this week's episode, why is nobody suspecting him? And it was funny how Stan's voice sounded exactly like Cartman's after Kyle called him Cartman. (Yes, I know Stan and Cartman are both voiced by Trey.)**

 **Whatever happened to Officer Barbrady after he helped Jimmy and Leslie escape? How exactly did Nathan and Leslie meet up? Was Leslie the one controlling all the computers shown in the episode, Nathan's including? (Actually, that's probably it) And exactly whose side is PC Principal on? And will Caitlyn Jenner be charged with manslaughter for all the people she keeps running over? (Got a little carried away there, I guess XD)**

 **I'll continue with my theories later, for now, on to the story!**

 **As I said at the end of my last story, "Unsponsored Content", I'm going to have this story coincide with that as well as "Truth And Advertising" the best I can.**

 **And as always, I don't own no squat related to South Park, and this isn't part of my RFSP series.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jimmy Valmer lied on the floor, nearly unconscious, after having been beat up by the living, breathing, walking, talking advertisement he knew as Leslie Meyers. Just like that one talent show long before, Jimmy had once again let his genitals get the best of him; he had let himself get defeated. Leslie had straight up played him like a kid killing an ant with a magnifying glass on a hot summer day…and Jimmy was no doubt the ant.

Jimmy turned his head and saw Nathan standing there, continuing his evil laugh, as Leslie continued her work on the computer.

"N-N-Nathan…." Jimmy somehow managed to stutter. "Y-Y-You and L-L-Leslie? But h-how…?"

"It's really simple when you think long enough about Jimmy." Nathan replied, his face looking in the same direction as always. "PC Principal likely knows that I'm not on his side. And he realizes that Leslie isn't either. Think about it Jimmy…why do you think he tells Leslie to shut up at every single assembly?"

Jimmy thought about it for a few seconds, and when he was done, his eyes widened at the realization.

"N-No…."

"Yes Jimmy, yes." Nathan replied ever so smugly. "Once Leslie and I succeed in our master plan…not even PC Principal will be able to stop us!"

"Y-Y-You son of a b-b-b-bitch! You won't get a-a-a-aw-away with this!"

Nathan simply smirked. "Oh Jimmy…Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy…don't you know? I already have…."

"W-W-What!?"

"Leslie!" Nathan called her to attention. Leslie got off the computer, turned around, and waited for his orders. "Commence phase two!"

Leslie nodded in agreement, punched Jimmy in the stomach one more for good measure, and set off towards Kyle's house.

* * *

"Hey guys, check this out!"

After having left the shoe store and returning to the PC fraternity, Randy, Mr. Garrison, Principal Victoria, and Caitlyn Jenner were continuing to scout for information related to what had been going on. The PC fraternity itself was still completely empty.

Garrison, Victoria, and Randy rushed over to where Caitlyn was to see what she had found.

"What did you find Caitlyn?" Garrison asked his presidential running mate.

"It's some sort of flash drive! Let's plug it into the computer and see what's on it!"

The quartet walked back over to the computer and plugged in the flash drive, which was labeled as "My Progress" on the computer screen. Caitlyn clicked on the flash drive's folder to reveal several videos in WMV format. She clicked on the first one labeled "Arrival-Day 1". The video player popped up and the video showed PC Principal sitting at the computer screen recording with the computer's webcam.

"What the hell is this?" Randy asked.

"It looks like some kind of…video diary!" Caitlyn replied.

PC Principal began to speak.

"Day 1, September 16th, 2015. Well, here I am now. I came into this town with good intentions; to change it for the better and to get them more up to date with society. I want to make a difference, and now that I have an entire fraternity set up, and even one that dumb geologist, this may go smoother than I thought."

Randy pondered that last sentence for a bit. "Dumb geologist…that's me!"

The video continued. "I can only hope that 'she' doesn't realize her potential and ruin everything."

The video ended with the four adults in the room left to scratch their heads.

"'She?' Who is 'she' supposed to be?" asked Principal Victoria.

"I don't know…we should probably watch some more of these!" Randy suggested.

Caitlyn clicked on the one labeled "End of Garrison-Day 2"

The video began: "Day 2 of this log, September 23rd, 2015. I thought I had gotten everyone to stop resisting me. I had beaten up that fat little bastard as a scare tactic, and had accomplished my task of getting the Jewish kid to declare that Caitlyn Jenner is a hero; even though he may have just been lying."

"Oh yeah, that guy!" Caitlyn recalled meeting Kyle when she had driven him home after he received an award.

The video continued: "I thought I had everyone under control. Leslie tried to talk to someone during the assembly, and just like we planned, I told her to shut up so we could avoid suspicion. I thought I had it all running smoothly at that point, but I was wrong. That Garrison dude came out in the middle of the assembly and said that he wasn't afraid to stand up to me. I had no other choice but to fire him in order to keep the plan going."

"That jack ass!" Garrison exclaimed at the new realization.

* * *

At that same moment, Kyle found himself running down the street with Leslie, not even bothering to question as to why she needed his social security number. It wasn't very long until he ran into Jimmy and Officer Barbrady as they were nearing the bank.

"Jimmy? Officer Barbrady?" Kyle asked, unsure as to why the two of them seemed to be standing in his way.

"K-K-Kyle! Don't let Leslie compromise your d-d-dick!" Jimmy shouted out the warning.

Leslie suddenly began to look a little frightened.

"Kyle, whatever these two tell you, you need to trust me!" Leslie began to plead with kyle.

"Don't do it kid!" Barbrady also began to plea. "She's fooled Jimmy, and she's fooled me! Don't be her next victim!"

"L-L-Listen to him K-K-Kyle!"

Kyle began to think about what had happened. Stan, Kenny, Butters, Cartman, and himself had kept trying to get to the bottom of things, but the ads always distracted them from getting anywhere. And then out of nowhere, he and Stan began to accuse each other of being the responsible party. Kyle thought about how he had compared Stan, his best friend, to Cartman, his arch nemesis, which had resulted in a brutal fist fight between them…and they had NEVER gotten into a physical fight before, at least not one that rough.

But even with the recent hardship, Kyle realized that Leslie seemed to have a strange role in it all. PC principal had always yelled at her during every assembly…surely that had to have some significance, he figured.

"Please Kyle, trust me!" Leslie pleaded some more.

"Don't listen to her kid!"

"D-D-Don't let her control your d-d-dick!"

Kyle looked at Leslie, then Barbrady, then Jimmy, then Leslie again. He walked over to Barbrady and Jimmy's side. "I don't know what's going on, but…hey, wait a minute!" Kyle finally realized while at the same time adding support to his decision. "What the hell do you need my social security number for anyways?"

"You gave her your SS number!?" Barbrady asked in a panicky sounding voice.

Leslie's face returned to its former nonchalant look.

"So…I see that you caught on to me at least a little bit, haven't you?" Leslie asked Kyle.

"Huh?"

"I didn't think getting your SS number would be that easy, seeing as how I thought you'd be smart enough to at least question my intentions. But now that I have it, the next step should be easy and The Man shall be pleased."

"T-T-The Man?"

"It's not important that you know who he is Kyle. What matters is that he cannot be stopped."

"W-W-We'll see about that you b-b-bitch! Barbrady, shoot her!"

Officer Barbrady suddenly became a little scared.

"N-No! I don't care if it's her; I'm not shooting another person!"

Without thinking ahead in the slightest, Kyle yanked the gun out of Barbrady's hand and shot Leslie. The bullet flew right into Leslie's chest, as she had made no attempt to dodge it. However, by some extreme miracle, she immediately got right back up, pulled the bullet out of her chest, and her wound somehow completely healed itself on its own.

"I'm afraid that method will no longer be truly effective Kyle." Leslie stated nonchalantly. "We ads are much stronger than we appear!"

* * *

Back at the PC fraternity, the quartet of adults had gotten to the last video diary on the flash drive. It was labelled "Unsure-Day 9". Caitlyn Jenner clicked on it and the video popped up.

The video began: "Video Log, Day 9. December 2nd, 2015. I don't know what went wrong. I can no longer control Leslie, and soon The Man will be upon us. I came into this town with good intentions that may have been viewed as wrong by some, but I kept telling myself that the ends would justify the means. Unfortunately, Leslie soon realized her potential and advanced the plan for her own purposes. I tried to stop her, but to no avail. I now realize that she's teamed up with that Nathan kid and-wait was that?"

"Bro, we got to get out of here!" yelled a PC frat member's voice off-screen.

PC Principal turned his head to the side and quickly looked back at the screen.

"I don't know what's going on now, but I have to leave! This has been all my fault!"

The video abruptly ended with that six word sentence.

"So…he was the one responsible for all of these changes…that son of a bitch!" Randy concluded.

"But now it seems as if the changes are beyond his control, and he thoroughly regrets it!" Caitlyn added.

"I don't know what we're going to have to do…." Randy continued. "But whatever we do, we need to find PC Principal NOW!"

* * *

 **A/N: Ever since the premiere of "Stunning And Brave", I suspected every now and then, that Cartman might have some sort of role in all of this? Why do I think that? Well, remember how at the end of the episode, everyone was eating cake in the cafeteria, and Kyle told Cartman "Why does it seem like you're the only one who got anything out of this?" Cartman simply pushed the question aside and told Kyle to keep eating the cake.**

 **That scene STILL confuses the hell out of me. First off, just what the hell did Cartman accomplish? Based on the ending of "Stunning And Brave" how did anybody really "accomplish" anything? Secondly, considering how Kyle got suspicious of Cartman, and since Cartman just brushed off the suspicion and walked away, it makes me think that Cartman has some sort of involvement in all of this. After all, in this week's episode, Cartman even asked why nobody suspected him….**

 **But just who exactly is "The Man"? How exactly was Principal Victoria "replaced" without anybody else knowing? Was she kidnapped? Is PC principal really trying to thwart whatever Leslie and Nathan are plotting? And why the hell did Kyle just freely give out his SS number to Leslie? Come on Kyle, I thought you were the smarter than that; the smartest kid in your class actually, if not second to Wendy. And as for Jimmy, well, I guess he never learned to control his dick after Season 9's "Erection Day"**

 **I still think PC Principal, the PC fraternity, the frat members, and all the gentrification and changes will be gone/undone by the end of 1910. Like CreeperKiller55 said in a review for "Unsponsored Content", and I quote "Anyway, knowing the creators everything will be back to normal in the span of twenty-three minutes on 1910." I totally agree with you dude. :)**

 **I'm not so sure about my theory of PC principal being a crab person anymore. I'll hold onto that just a little bit, but I'm not going to go "full ride" with it.**

 **Two new predictions I have: One, PC Principal won't just be written off the show, he's going to be killed off. Two, the "Welcome South Park 2015" sign from 'Stunning And Brave" is going to be seen at the end of episode 1910. And I wonder if 1910 is going to have a scene similar to the ending of "#HappyHolograms" where everyone had gained Internet omnipresence via CartmanBrah and the scenes kept randomly switching around every 3 seconds, all with a fake live tweet at the bottom of the screen. That was a little confusing, I'll admit, but it'd be cool if they did sort of thing for 1910, except with advertisements instead of fake live tweets.**

 **Will PC principal be killed off? Is he trying to help or hinder Leslie's plan? Was he always on her side? Who is "The Man"? Is it Reality from "Safe Space"? Does Cartman have a part in any of this? What are Nathan's plans? What exactly is Leslie trying to do? Will Butters' neck ever completely heal? Will Randy drop his PC lifestyle? Will his butt still be branded? We'll just have to wait and see I guess….**

 **Only one more one-shot left for Season 19! Any feedback is very much appreciated! I'd love to hear your theories about how things are going to end! :)**


End file.
